This disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for providing prefabricated insulated roofing panels. More specifically, this disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for prefabricated insulated roof panels that allow for simplified installation methods and provide improved watertight seams.
Metal roofs have been in use for many years in commercial and industrial construction. One type of prefabricated metal roof system is a standing seam roof system. Standing seam roof systems generally include a plurality of pre-formed metal panels that have a vertically extending male flange that abuts a female flange on an adjacent panel. Once the panels are placed on a structure, the abutting flanges are mechanically interlocked by mechanical fasteners, deforming the flanges, or through other methods.
In certain applications, the prefabricated roof panels may be constructed with a layer of insulation coupled to the pre-formed metal panel. These insulated roof panels often include a second lower metal layer on the underside of the insulation. In many instances, this lower metal panel includes an interlocking feature formed on opposite sides of a panel so that when assembled, two adjacent panels are interlocked both by the standing seam flanges and by the interlocking features of the lower metal panel. In many existing products, interlocking both of these features can be problematic given the weight of a roof panel and the need for simultaneous alignment of both interlocking features.
Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for methods and apparatus for prefabricated roof panels that overcome these and other limitations of the art.